Sailor Guardians: The Tale Of Eterna
by Sailor Eterna
Summary: This is the story of the young girl born as princess of the galaxy before Sailor Moon was even a thought. Join her on her journey also to the future to protect herself, her friends, and the love of her life from evil.


A/N WELLLLLLLL! HELLO PEOPLES! ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPLOADED A STORY XP, I kinda gave up on the Fushigi Yuugi story that's why I haven't updated it XP. So I fast forwarded it and now here we are XDD. So this is basically the prologue before we get into the actual thing XP. Sorry if it seems like its written a little childish, I actually wrote this for my child development class XDD

CLAIMER!: I OWN ALL CHARACTERS, NYX, MORGANNA, SELENE, AND ALL THE OTHERS

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN SERENITY

There was once a girl that risked her life to save the Galaxy from the evil known as Theagot, an evil villain from earth. This young girl had a huge fate upon her shoulders. Being princess of the Galaxy and all, but she had several friends with powers to help protect her. Their names were Sailor Time, Sailor Ghost, Sailor Sound, and Sailor Smoke. But those were only there code names while in uniform. There true names were Layna, Amy, Sana, and Ariel. They were also princesses but of other elements, while the young girl was Princess of the Galaxy.

Sailor Ghost whose real name was Layna. Layna was princess of spirit's being able to communicate with those who were not around anymore. She could be tense and sometimes up tight but she was truly a great friend to the young girl. She was also the leader of the Sailor Guardian's Inner's.

The next is Sailor Time, her real name was Sana. Sana was the princess of time, being able to take any person forward or back to any time period. If something in the time line warped or changed, it was her job to fix it. But out of her uniform and when she was around the princess and her other friends she was bubbly and loved to laugh.

Third is Sailor Sound, her name was Ariel. She was the princess of sound, being able to hear anything said. But outside of that she was a gossip queen. She loved to find out secrets of the other people and tell them to her friends. So if you wanted to know the latest news around go ask her.

The last of the group was Sailor Smoke; she was the princess of smoke. It was different but she was one of the best things that could have happened to the group. She was incredibly smart. Her name was Maria and she loved to be with her friends. She was basically in charge of the princess's education.

The Princess of all this was Selene. Selene was a beautiful young girl with long black hair and sparkling blue eyes. Selene was not a Sailor Guardian because her friends protected her. She wielded a magic crystal; it was the most powerful crystal in the galaxy at the time. It was called the Eternal Galaxy Crystal. The crystal was one of the Galaxy's best defenses towards outside invaders. Selene was deeply in love with a young man named Alexander, he was the prince of the Earth. The two of them were to be married soon. They even had a young daughter named Serenity. Nyx, Selene's mother was going to be stepping down from the throne soon to let her daughter take over.

But in the time that this was all going to happen the kingdom was attacked by a villain named Theagot. Theagot was a black magic wielder. He had wanted to marry the princess for the longest time but he had been denied her hand many times. Because she was to be married to Prince of Earth Alexander.

This made Theagot very mad. He was not one you wanted to anger. He was a very mean man. He rebelled against the queen and king of earth. He and his follower's killed the King and Queen. They were going to kill the Prince too but the prince was safe within the Galaxy Palace, with his daughter and Selene. This made Alexander King of Earth. But there was no ceremony; he soon just received the title as king when he heard the news. Theagot warned Queen Nyx that if he did not marry Selene that he would come to the Galaxy Palace and destroy everything until Selene was his.

Nyx being the hard headed ruler she was denied Selene's hand to Theagot once more. Selene begged her mother to let her do this but she said. "My child, I have seen the future with Sailor Time's help and this will end bloody but your child will survive." That left Selene in question. But soon she figured it out.

Theagot gave them several more warnings on how close they were getting to the now heavily guarded palace. Selene's sailor guardian's with her at all times. Alexander was not permitted to leave the palace either because of the waging battle about to take place.

One night, Selene was about to put her daughter, Serenity to bed when she heard a loud scream from the outside court yard. Selene's eyes widened and she carefully put her daughter down and went to the chamber balcony and looked out. The scene she saw before her horrified her. It must have been one of the maids because Selene could see a shredded skirt that lay off to the side with legs coming out of it and it was laying in one of the bushes. Selene held back a scream as she stared at the image below her. She stepped back and looked down at Serenity who was watching her with careful eyes.

"Momma?" Serenity asked her mother. Selene shook her head before motioning for her daughter to stay here. Selene slowly left the chamber and crept along the wall. She saw the door way that lead to 1 of 2 places. The crystal guardian chamber where the Eternal Galaxy Crystal was kept. The other way leads to Sailor Ghost's chamber. She had only 3 feet to go. She heard another crash and scream out in the court yard. This quickened her speed. Her hand was on the door. She pulled it open and saw Ghost asleep close to the other door. Selene was about to go to the next door when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Her eye's widened and was about to let out a scream for help when the hand went to her mouth. "Selene please does not scream, it's me." Selene knew this voice all too well. She turned around to see Alexander behind her. Alexander could see fear evident in her eyes. He released her slowly and pulled her into his arms giving her a hug. They stood like that for a while before Selene pushed back.

"Alex, we have to wake my guardians and get the crystal, Theagot it here." Selene whispered. Alexander nodded still holding her hand. Selene looked away from him to look at Ghost sleeping on her bed. "Ghost!" Selene hissed. Selene could see that two pale grey eye's opened.

"Princess?" Ghost asked her.

"It's Theagot, he's here. I think he is going to do a surprise attack on the palace." Selene said walking over to the other door. This door was covered in gold and silver. Selene placed her hand into her the door lock. The door recognized her because it opened not even 30 seconds after she placed her hand in the imprinted lock.

Selene released her hand from Alexander's as she went into the room. She was greeted by past generations of the crystal holders from the royal family. Selene's eye's locked on to the Eternal Galaxy Crystal sitting on the stand in the middle of the room. Holding up her hand, the crystal sensed its holder close and she held it close as she left the room and the door closed. This was the one room that if the palace was destroyed this would never be destroyed. Selene wielded the crystal to look like a necklace and it landed around her neck. She looked at ghost.

"I am going to try to trigger it again." Selene said to her. Ghost had a pale look on her face but merely nodded. "Ghost, awaked Sound, Time, and Smoke." Selene instructed her. Selene looked at Alexander, his face was grim knowing the outcome of tonight. Selene gave him a hug quickly and turned to ghost and nodded. Selene hurried out into the corridor as more screams sounded. Selene knew it was to begin. She ran to the bell room used for alarms. The rest of the palace residents were still sound asleep. She pulled the rope and the bell sounded. In just a few short minute's there were shouts and yells coming from around the palace.

"Protect the royal's!" Was one of the yell's she heard. Selene entered back into the hall and saw the chaos insure. People were running around trying to get important objects out of the castle before the fight started. Selene needed to find her mother but she heard something else.

"Momma!" A yell was coming. Selene turned around to see her silver haired daughter trying to get through the rushing crowd of people. Selene picked her daughter up and went to find her own mother. She found Nyx sitting in the throne room calmly.

"Mother?" Selene asked. Selene couldn't figure out why in the world her mother was so calm. They were both about to fall in battle, along with Alexander, leaving Serenity alone to be raised by the current queen of the moon. Nyx must have sensed her daughter's discomfort and look down at her

"My child, we have been waiting for this night, you will see it will all work out in the end." Nyx said simply. Just then there was a massive shake to the palace. Selene stumbled and grabbed a pillar as the Palace shook. Serenity clung to her mother's skirts. Selene's hand also went to her neck as she held the crystal tightly. The shaking stopped and Nyx gave her a nod. "My dear granddaughter Serenity, let us go see the garden's they are so beautiful in the night." Serenity shook her head wildly as she pressed into Selene's dress.

"I wanna stay with Momma." Serenity cried. Serenity didn't know what was happening but she wanted to stay with her black haired mother.

"Serenity, go with your grandmother. I'll see you later." Selene said her eyes were starting to get hazy as she knew this is the last time that she would see her daughter for a very long time.

Serenity shook her head again but Selene made Serenity release her and made her go over to Nyx. Alexander joined them in the throne room and put her arm around Selene as they watched Serenity and Nyx go out into the gardens. "I hope this works." Selene said to Alexander. The palace shook again, and Selene was still holding the pillar. The shaking once again stopped. "Let's go." Selene said. Alexander nodded and pulled out his sword and ran out into the court yard to join the fight. Selene watched him go and took a deep breath. After taking one more look at her home she left the court room to go join her guardians.

The Sailor Guardians were waiting for their princess to join them when they were waiting for her in the court yard outside the main entrance to the palace. "Princess, are you ready?" Ghost asked her as Selene appeared. Selene nodded heavily.

"Let's go." Selene said. "Eternal Crystal Power Up!" She yelled, a warm bright light surrounded the princess and soon it disappeared to show Selene is a similar outfit to her guardian's. "It worked!" Selene exclaimed happily. This brought a smile to her guardian's faces especially Times who leapt on her and exclaimed.

"Yay! I can't believe it finally worked." She said squealing. Ghost rolled her eyes and pulled Time off of Selene.

"Eterna welcome to the group." Ghost said happily but in her stoic feature. Just then there was another loud crash.

"Girl's! Let's go!" Eterna said. The girls could see up above attacks being fired on the palace. "Galaxy Wave Crash!" She yelled. Another bright came and hit the objects up above firing at the palace.

"Sweet!" Yelled Time who was still jumping up and down out of excitement. Ghost threw her a glare but Time ignored her. "Time Revolution Shock!" She said forming a ball of energy in her hands that looked like a clock and threw it upwards towards the ships still attacking the palace. Eterna could hear yells and shout's from the back of the palace where Alexander and his army were fighting the troops on the ground.

"Nice shot Time. Guardian's let's head up, protect Selene!" Ghost ordered. The girls nodded and joined hands.

"Sailor Guardian's Time, Ghost, Sound, Smoke, Eterna! Power shot!" They all yelled at the same time. Again a bright light surrounded them and forced them upwards into the air.

"Spread out! Take them all out, Sound go with Selene and watch her back!" Ghost said, Ghost was the leader of the Sailor's and she wanted to protect the princess with her life. Ghost watched Time, Sound, Eterna, and Smoke go off into their own areas. She turned around to face several ships facing her preparing to fire. "Spirits of the late come heed to me!" Ghost said, her eyes turned white and her hand's held up in the air. "Ghost Underworld Doorway!" This sent white bolts of energy towards the ships; several of them caught a flame and sent them towards the ground.

Sound watched Ghost in action over her shoulder. She admired her leader so much, and wanted to prove to her that she could protect Selene on her own. "Eterna. Ready?" She asked her princess. Eterna nodded and faced towards her enemy's. Sound turned to her own, the blasters getting ready to fire but Sound was faster. "Sound Sonic Boom Wave!" She yelled. Sound shut her eyes and clenched her teeth getting ready for the impact. A slow wave came from her before picking up speed and giving the blasters a sonic boom wave and pushing them back and destroying some of the ships behind them.

Smoke hovered with a small object in her hands. "Ok! Let's get started! Game impact on!" She said, the other girls didn't get what that quite meant but it didn't matter right now. Smoke lifted her hands and let the object fall and it formed a ring. Smoke picked up the ring aimed it right at the ships. "Smoking Ring Blast Destroy!" She yelled, smoke started coming out of the ring before going into a full blast fire, and it shot out onto the ships totaling them.

Eterna stood with her back to Sound looking at the few ships left. She took a deep breath and was about to call out her attack when something hit her and forced her to hit the ground on a hard impact. She let out a groan as she hit the ground. She heard yells coming from above her, Sound yelling her name and trying to get to Eterna. Eterna's vision blurred before she felt the tight hand on her throat and a menacing laugh.

"Hello Princess." The deep voice came. Eterna froze her vision suddenly coming back. The hand lifted her from the ground and forced her upwards.

"Theagot." She managed to get out. Those incredibly golden eyes were too hard to forget, along with the brown hair. "Release me..." She commanded.

"Not going the happen my dear princess, this is your last chance and don't bothering calling to your guardian's they can't get through the barrier." He said laughing. "Will you take my hand?" He said.

"No.." She said. "The only.. one who get my.. hand… is Ale.." Her sentence was cut off by Theagot tighten his hand.

"Do not say that name in my presence Princess." He growled.

"Alexander." A voice from behind Theagot said.

Theagot let out a loud growl and whirled around. Alexander was standing there his sword in his left hand. "Release my princess." He said.

"Oh my King, how lovely it is to see you again, it's sad that you weren't there on that joyous night." Theagot said laughing. Alexander's eyes were sparking with fire. He ran forward and slashed at Theagot's hand. Theagot let out a scream and dropped Eterna, Alexander catching her. Eterna coughed for air as she regained her breathing. She looked at Alexander and nodded.

"We have to Alexander there is no other way." Eterna said. She knew what Alexander was thinking and he wanted to avoid this but there was no choice. Alexander gave her a sad glance and merely nodded. Eterna stood up pulling out of Alexander's arms. She pulled open the silver locket around her neck and the crystal right away went into the crystal form. Theagot's smile only became more devious.

"You think that will stop me my dear Selene? That crystal is nothing but a mere play thing." Theagot was just staring down at both the princess and the crystal.

"You have not seen it full power Theagot, it more powerful than you think." Eterna said. Theagot let out another laugh and looked at the princess.

"You and your kingdom are done for. Dark energy arises and destroys the kingdom of the Galaxy." Theagot said as he too opened up his hands and allowed a powerful stream of dark energy to be fired at Eterna and Alexander.

Eterna's eye's sparked and turned dark red. "Galaxy Princess Crystal Rebirth!" She yelled. That was the attack that would start to undo it all. It would take all of Selene's life force and Alexander's too, along with her Sailor Guardians who were now standing up above in a circle joined into a circle allowing the power to flow away from them to help the princess. A bright light left the crystal and went towards the dark energy force and hit it with a massive impact. Both Eterna and Alexander fell back along with Theagot. Before Theagot could do anything she jumped up and grabbed the crystal again. "Galaxy Crystal Power!" She yelled, the crystal light burst and sent the powers of the crystal towards everything. Eterna's transformation faded along with Ghost, Time, Sound, and Smoke's transformation's too. They were back in there normal forms. Selene let out a cry as she fell back, Alexander did too, his hand grasping Selene's as he fell. The guardians fell to the ground also surrounding the princess. Theagot had fallen too, along with his army and ships. The palace fell silent.

Selene, Alexander, Sana, Layna, Ariel, and Maria all lay still as the smoke cleared. Nyx stood watching this all. Serenity was safe on the moon with Queen Morganna, and the legacy would live on. Nyx let her tears fall as she saw her kingdom crumbling. There was nothing left that could be done, she was going to end this all. Nyx took her own crystal and held it up. "Crystal of the old Galaxy, the kingdom has fallen, send these loyal guardians and servants to the future, with the guidance from Thunder and Delia, in case this evil may ever rise again let this kingdom live on into the future!" She spoke, a sudden glow came from the crystal and spread out over the crumbling castle. The crystal encased her daughter, the Sailor Guardian's, and Alexander. "Send them forth to the future." Nyx commanded, this would take her life force as well. She fell back and landed onto a rose bush.

A young girl stood in the moonlight for the fading queen. The young girl stood in the middle with 4 other's behind her. Along with a young man holding his sword placed in his hand like one to leap into battle. And somewhere in the future she knew Selene would be waiting to protect the galaxy once more from Theagot and many other evil's the come, because Selene was the Guardian of the Galaxy.

A/N THERE YOU GO PEOPLES! THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY AMAZING STORY XD I'm so modest aren't I.  
>And my Beta reader (kinda XP) Sarah is AWESOMEEEE! Thanks Sarah! REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


End file.
